Valiant Grand Alpha Spirit Blade / Omega Bible Blade Maximum Supernatural
''Valiant Grand Alpha Spirit Blade / Omega Bible Blade Maximum Supernatural & Intergalactic Divinity Storm: Rise of The Newest Generation of The Greatest Champions / Fierce Legacy of The Greatest & Most Powerful Masters In Existence''is a fan fictional massive semi-crossover series based on anime, cartoon shows, movies, & video games. The Neo Soldiers are the true heirs of The Solar System. They survived The Fall Of The Silver Millennium. The Sailor Scouts are from noble families of The Solar System. This story is a retelling of The Sailor Moon amine with crossovers with other anime, cartoons, tv shows, movies, & video games. Plot Neo Sailor Soldiers Of The Silver Millennium / True Heirs Of The Solar System True Heiresses Of The Solar System / Future Rulers Of The Universe *Neo Sailor Moon *Neo Sailor Sun *Neo Sailor Earth *Neo Sailor Nemesis *Neo Sailor Mercury *Neo Sailor Mars *Neo Sailor Jupiter *Neo Sailor Venus *Neo Sailor Uranus *Neo Sailor Neptune *Neo Sailor Pluto *Neo Sailor Saturn *Neo Sailor Atlantis *Neo Sailor Orion *Neo Sailor Titania Allies Worlds Television Shows Movies Video Games Extras *The Neo Soldiers were hailed as heroes during The Silver Millennium becuase they have the strongest & most powerful Star Seeds. They set their headquarters in Los Angeles, California. *Sailor Galaxia is one of Princess Kakyuu's bodyguards along with The Sailor Starlights. *The Supreme Commander of The Sailor Senshi Civilization is Sailor Universe, She is The current ruler of The Universe. *Sailor Galaxia no longer has Chaos sealed inside her because Dark Sailor Sun ripped Chaos out of her body causing her Star Seed to return to her soul and the creation of Chibi-Chibi. *The Dark Scouts are jealous & hold a massive grudge against The Neo Soldiers for getting everything they want because they are princesses. *The Neo Soldiers are hailed as heroes throughout the entire world and the whole planet knows that they are aliens and about The Silver Millennium. *Neo Sailor Nemesis or Princess Nyx is the true heir of Nemesis, she is the older sister of Prince Diamond. *Neo Sailor Earth or Princess Terra is the true heir of Earth & Elysian, she is the older sister of Prince Perseus. *After The Fall Of The Silver Millennium, Neo Sailor Moon is now the new Queen Of The Moon Kingdom & The Silver Millennium after Queen Serenity's death. *Nemesis joined The Silver Alliance through Neo Sailor Nemesis / Princess Nyx becoming a member of Princess Serenity's court. Prince Diamond and many of his followers were banished to the fourth dimension after he attempt to kill Prince Perseus. *Neo Sailor Orion / Queen Ariastra is Hyperion's older sister, she is the ruler of their home planet; she hass all his powers plus her own, but she has massive control over them and she is not corrupted like her little brother. *Neo Sailor Atlantis / Queen Kida is Attuma's older sister, she is the current ruler of Atlantis until her brother overthrow her with Queen Metalia's help. *Neo Sailor Titania / Queen Kazarina is the ruler of Titan, she is oldest and the most powerful on her home-world, she has the ability to control the power of The Infinity Gauntlet. She is the older sister of Thanos. Category:Victorious Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Universal Primordial Supernatural Divine Entity / Imperial Dragon Millennium DXD Storm Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Neo Genesis Sailor Moon Infinity UXP Kai Millennium Galaxy Star X-Storm / Transformers Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multicrossovers Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinity Fusion Kai Imperial UXP Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Grand Spirit Blade Neo Genesis- Alpha & Omega Imperial Divine Primordial Beast God / Primordial Divine Dragon Galaxy Star Infinity Kai Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Galaxy Star Millennium Primordial Entity X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Imperial Bible Blade Infinity Star Meteor Storm--Alpha & Omega Supernatural Divine Omni-Primordial Entity Kai Millennium X-Surge Storm Fan Fictions